Many computing devices may have image capture capabilities. In an example, a user may capture vacation photos using a digital camera, and the user may transfer the vacation photos to a laptop for sharing with other users through a social network. In another example, the user may capture a video of a daughter's soccer game using a mobile device such as a smart phone.